


Match Made in Heaven

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode AU: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the case with Calliope and the Supernatural musical, Sam strives to make both his and Marie's wish come true. To make Destiel canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the "Fan Fiction" party but I just had this idea in my head and had to write it. Originally, Sam's plan is supposed to work on the first try, but then the fic kinda just turned into something else. Hopefully it's fluffy, cute, and believable. I hope you enjoy it!

“Seriously, Sam. Don’t you think it’s just a _little_ bit creepy?”

 

Sam is watching his brother rant and it’s just a little (lot) hilarious. This whole thing might be a little weird, but he finds it kind of endearing. Flattering, even. At least he knows that he’s not been delusional these past six years, or that if he is, then he’s not alone.

 

He sits back in his seat and smirks knowingly at Dean. “I think it’s funny. And hey, they’re not wrong.”

 

“Wrong?!” Dean exclaims. “Of course they’re wrong! Cas and I aren’t together! I don’t even like him like that!”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow, as if to say oh really? Dean scowls at him.

 

“I’m not gay!” Dean says for perhaps the hundredth time in a three minute timespan.

 

“No, but a lot of people think you’re at least bi. Or maybe you’re just Cas-sexual,” Sam says, sniggering.

 

“That’s ridiculous!”

 

“Well I don’t see you making bedroom eyes at anyone else,” Sam helpfully points out.

 

Dean blushes then and stammers out, “I-I don’t do that!”

 

Sam shrugs and flips his laptop closed, hiding the actually kind of cute drawing of Cas and Dean that he’d stumbled upon after looking into the links Marie had given him before they’d left. He has to admit - when they weren’t busy hunting Calliope, the musical had made for some very amusing entertainment.

 

“I’m just saying, Dean. If all these people see it, there’s gotta be some truth to it. Either that or we’re all crazy.”

 

“Exactly! Wait, _we_?!”

 

“Dude, I’m not blind.”

 

Dean sputters indignantly and Sam just laughs, gathering up his things and retreating to his room to let Dean mull things over. That’s usually how it happens at least. Sam does find it just a little unnerving how accurate some of the stories he’s read have been. Some of them had been way off the mark, but a few had their personalities pinned down pretty accurately. Still, as strange as it had been reading - well, more like skimming since Sam _really_ didn’t want to read a bunch of teenage girls’ graphic descriptions of his brother and his best friend going at it - he has to assume that at least one of them could be right about the way that Cas and Dean finally get their heads out of their asses.

 

He had been surprised to find that a lot of the time he was the actual instigator. A lot of their fans seem to think that he ‘ships’ it and after looking up the definition, he can’t help but agree with them. Granted, he’s not really sure if he ships it so much as he’s getting tired of being in the middle of awkward staring between a certain angel and hunter.

 

Nevertheless, he decides that maybe they’re right. Maybe what Dean and Cas need is a nudge in the right direction. Sam’s often wondered how long it would take them to see sense and has even considered making bets to see who’d come clean first, but he never thought until now that it would be up to him to play matchmaker, strange as that may seem.

 

With that in mind, Sam grins to himself and takes out his phone, scrolling down to a familiar number. Dean may not see it, but Sam knows for a fact that Cas isn’t blind when it comes to their feelings for each other. He’s seen the way the angel looks at his brother, like Dean hung the moon and all the stars in the sky. It would be comical if it weren’t so sad.

 

“Hello Sam.”

 

“Hey Cas,” Sam says. “I’ve got a favor to ask you...”

* * *

 

Cas had been a little apprehensive at first after Sam told him of his plan, but after some reasoning with him, the younger Winchester managed to convince him to make his way over to the bunker. Sam normally hates keeping secrets from Dean, but in this case, no one’s life is on the line so he doesn’t feel too awful about not telling his brother that Cas is coming to visit, or what he’s planning.

 

The ‘make Dean jealous’ approach is one he’s seen in a lot of the stories he’s read and as cliched as it sounds, he knows that it’ll work. When it comes to Cas, Dean has never really been good at sharing.

 

A few days later, Cas finally arrives. With a friend.

 

They both look up as the door screeches open and Dean’s face lights up when he sees the angel. Sam barely refrains from rolling his eyes. However, when Dean catches sight of Hannah descending the stairs after Cas, his expression changes to one of confusion.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas says.

 

“Hey,” Dean replies. He glances at Hannah. “What’s she doing here?”

 

“I’m assisting her with trying to bring stray angels home.”

 

“Oh,” Dean replies, looking a bit crestfallen. “So you’re not staying?”

 

“On the contrary,” Hannah says. “We’ve discovered a few of our brothers and sisters in this vicinity. We figured why not rest here before we seek them out?”

 

Cas nods in agreement and Dean stares at him for a moment before he turns away.

 

“Awesome,” he says, in a way that suggests he thinks the opposite. “I don’t really know what you’d need from us. I mean, you’re angels so it’s not like you need to eat or sleep.”

 

“We don’t need to sleep, but that doesn’t mean we don’t enjoy it,” Hannah points out. “We would like a room for tonight.”

 

“We?” Dean says, barely audible. They all hear it, but no one says anything until Dean clears his throat and fakes a smile. “Right. Well be my guest. We’ve got a bunch of spare rooms down the hall we never use. So...uh, have at it.”

 

Cas glances at Sam, possibly unsure if their plan is working. Sam looks at the two angels and nods, unseen by Dean. They turn to each other and Hannah kisses Cas on the cheek. It’s awkward and Sam has to bite his lip from laughing at how obviously blank Cas’ expression is, but then he catches the look on Dean’s face. His brother looks both parts defeated and angry. Dean turns away from them and storms away. Once he’s gone, Hannah lets go of Cas.

 

“Did it work?” Cas asks.

 

“I don’t know. I think so. I’m gonna go talk to him,” Sam replies. “Just...stay here.”

 

Cas nods and Sam follows Dean, finding the hunter sulking in his room.

 

“So, Cas and Hannah. What do we think about that?” Sam asks. Dean looks up at him, face miserable and grumbles something.

 

“What?” Sam prompts, leaning closer.

 

“I said it’s fine,” Dean says, almost forlorn. “He’s happy, so it doesn’t matter what I think.”

 

“...That’s it?” Sam asks. Dean’s expression doesn’t change and he shrugs. Sam wants to shake him until he understands but instead he just sighs. “Well, something’s up. Otherwise you wouldn’t be sulking.”

 

“I’m not sulking!” Dean protests.

 

“Dean, this is _exactly_ how you act when you’re sulking. Now what’s up?”

 

“Nothing!” he insists. “I just...”

 

“Just what?”

 

“I don’t know, Sam. I didn’t think Cas was into her, that’s all.”

 

“If you have a problem, maybe you should talk to him,” Sam suggests.

 

“What? No way,” Dean says, shaking his head. “Besides, it’s not like it’ll change anything. Cas doesn’t need me and they’re much better for each other anyway. At least she’s an angel too. Unlike me. I’m...” he trails off and Sam just barely manages not to groan in frustration. He knows that his brother has always had a bit of an inferiority complex, but he hadn’t thought it would prevent him from talking to his best friend.

 

“Cas is your best friend, Dean. If you talk, he’ll listen. Trust me,” Sam assures him.

 

“Maybe later,” Dean says, even though Sam knows that he’s not going to make good on that. His plan is totally backfiring. Dean is supposed to get all indignant and huffy over this, but that’s obviously not happening. Sam leaves him be for now and instead goes back to where the two angels are waiting.

 

“So it might not have worked like I planned,” Sam admits to them. “Cas might need to talk to him.”

 

“I can try my best, but Dean is not very keen about ‘sharing and caring’,” the angel replies, air quotes and all.

 

“Cas, I think if it’s you, he’ll do whatever you want,” Sam says. He turns to Hannah, giving her an apologetic look. “Sorry for dragging you here. You probably have things to do.”

 

Hannah merely smiles kindly. “I’ve only been on Earth a short time and yet I’ve experienced so many new things. Emotions...they are difficult sometimes, but I think I understand Castiel’s feelings for Dean. I want to help him in any way I can. After all, it’s the least I can do after what he’s done for us.”

 

Cas smiles gratefully at her and after shaking her hand, he leaves the two of them in order to go talk to Dean. Sam offers to drive Hannah back to the gate, knowing that if things work out between the other two that he probably won’t want to be anywhere near here. Luckily, she nods and Sam escorts her to the door, following her outside to where Cas’ car is parked.

* * *

 

“Dean, it’s me. May I come in?”

 

Dean glances at his door and sighs. Might as well get it over with now.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The door opens and Cas steps inside. He shuts the door behind him and for a moment, he simply stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself. Dean lets out a soft chuckle and pats the bed.

 

“You can sit, you know,” he says. Cas smiles at him and Dean stares down at the book he’d been reading, thinking that it’ll be a good distraction.

 

“You seemed upset earlier,” Cas observes. Dean tenses, but keeps his eyes focused on the page. He shrugs.

 

“So?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Fine, Cas,” Dean says, flipping a page despite not having read a word on it. “How are you and Hannah?”

 

There’s a pause, long enough that Dean looks up, wondering if Cas even heard him. There’s a level of guilt in those blue eyes and Dean can’t help thinking that the angel is hiding something from him. He closes his book, a little more forcefully than he needs to and sets it down on the bed.

 

“What?” he says.

 

“I...need to confess something to you,” Cas says, slowly. Dean doesn’t like the sound of that one bit and he frowns. Cas stares at him for another tense moment before finally sighing. “We lied to you, earlier. Hannah and I are not together.”

 

Something like relief courses through Dean’s body and already, his shoulders relax as the tension leaks out of him.

 

“Oh, is that all?” Dean says. “Well, whatever. I don’t care what you do behind closed doors,” he adds, going for an air of indifference.

 

“It was actually Sam’s idea,” Cas continues.

 

“...Come again?”

 

“There were stories he read. I think he called them ‘Destiel’ or something like that. He said that they would help you recognize your feelings for me,” Cas says.

 

 _I am going to kill that kid_ , Dean thinks venomously.

 

“Those are just stories, Cas. They’re just stories written by horny teenagers who aren’t getting any. Ignore them,” Dean grumbles.

 

“I’ve read a few myself,” Cas admits quietly. “They don’t seem too inaccurate.”

 

“Cas, that’s crazy. I’m not-”

 

“I’m not talking about you,” he says. “I...they seem to understand to some degree...about what I feel for you.”

 

Dean simply stares at him blankly for all of ten seconds, unable to comprehend what Cas has just admitted. Eventually, he forces out a laugh.

 

“Y-You’re not serious, right? I mean, you’re just messing with me,” Dean says.

 

“I’m not. A lot of them are inaccurate when they try to describe your beauty or your soul, but when they write about my feelings for you....they’re not wrong.”

 

“Cas...”

 

“From what I’ve read, you often don’t take my confession very well. I understand that you will need time to think about what I’ve said,” Cas says. “And if you decide that you don’t...that you don’t return my feelings, then that is alright. I won’t bring it up again and if it makes you less uncomfortable, I can leave as well.”

 

With that, Cas stands up and heads to the door. Dean stares after him and after he’s left, he stares at the door, wondering what just happened. Cas likes him? _No_ , Dean thinks, remembering all those silly drawings and stories Sam had tried showing him earlier, _he doesn’t just like me. He...he loves me_. The truth slams into him with all the force of a truck bearing down on him and he lets out a little astonished gasp. He’d never noticed it before. Every time Cas lingered a bit too long, stared longer than was necessary, Dean passed it off as Cas just being Cas. He didn’t understand human concepts such as personal space. That’s what Dean had told himself, ignoring the fact that Cas never seemed to have a problem with other people.

 

Okay, so maybe Cas does love him, scary as that thought is. Dean just isn’t sure how it’s possible. How an angel of the Lord could love something like him. He hasn’t exactly treated Cas very well in the years they’ve known him. He’s been a pretty crappy best friend if you ask him and it’s a damn miracle that Cas hasn’t realized that and left already.

 

But the real question, Dean finds himself thinking, is if he feels the same. Sure, maybe he gets a little more excited than need be when the angel is near him. Maybe he laughs unnecessarily at jokes that aren’t even that funny, just because he wants to see Cas smile. He still gets a chuckle out of that time he’d taken Cas to that ‘den of iniquity’ to get laid, back when the apocalypse was all the rage. Nevermind the fact that he halfway wished he’d been that girl Cas had gone to the back with. And sure, he might have noticed that Cas is slightly better looking than any other guy Dean’s met and he might have envisioned things all manner of both dirty and domestic when it came to the angel. But none of that means he’s _in love_ with the guy. Does it?

 

Dean shakes his head, dislodging those thoughts. What the hell is he doing? Playing right into Sam and Cas’ stupid plan, that’s what. As if recalling memories and fantasies he’s had about Cas will change anything. He’d be foolish to think that this little matchmaker game Sam is playing is actually going to work.  

 

So instead of playing into their hands like they want him to, Dean simply picks up his book and flips to the page where he’d left off, ignoring the odd feeling of disappointment that clings to him like a dark cloak.

* * *

 

Sam enters the bunker the next day, cautiously in case he discovers Dean and Cas doing inappropriate things on the table in the library. After living with Dean for most of his life, there’s not much he hasn’t seen or accidentally stumbled upon, but there are some things he would rather never see if he could help it.

 

But instead of finding the other two in a compromising position, he finds Cas sitting at the table alone, staring at his hands sadly like someone’s just told him his dog died. Sam doesn’t need to be a genius to guess that things didn’t go as planned. He clears his throat to let Cas know he’s back and the angel looks up at him, blue eyes shining.

 

“It would appear that the ‘fanfictions’ truly do live up to their name. They’re just fiction,” he says, looking down at the floor. “I told him. Yesterday, I talked to him about it. I thought maybe he would come talk to me, but I haven’t seen him at all today. It’s like he’s avoiding me.”

 

“Do you want me to-?”

 

“No.” Cas shakes his head and stands up. “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. I fear I may have already put him in an awkward position regarding my feelings for him. I think it’s best if I leave for now.”

 

“Cas-”

 

“Thank you for trying, Sam. Truly, I appreciate the effort,” Cas says. He heads to the stairs, one hand on the railing. “Unfortunately, I don’t believe Dean feels the same.”

 

Cas smiles sadly at him and then makes his way to the door. He pauses before he opens it and Sam thinks he hears the angel sigh before he finally pushes the door open. As soon as it shuts, Sam runs a hand over his face, unable to comprehend how horribly this plan of his backfired. One after the other, things had gone in the opposite direction he’d wanted them to. And while Sam normally would never _ever_ want this otherwise, he almost prefers that he’d walked in on them having sex rather than finding Cas alone and looking so dejected.

 

With an almighty sigh, Sam makes his way to Dean’s room where his brother is no doubt making like an ostrich and burying his head in the sand.  

 

“You’re a real idiot, you know that?” Sam announces, not bothering to knock when he enters Dean’s room.

 

“Gee, Sam, tell me what you really think,” Dean retorts, looking affronted and confused as to the reason why Sam is in here.

 

“Cas left,” Sam says, not in the mood to beat around the bush.

 

“What?!” Dean squawks.

 

“Yeah, I talked to him when I got back and he decided that he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with his feelings for you. So he left. And-”

 

Dean is rushing past him before he can get another word out and Sam follows him, watches as he climbs the stairs to the entrance and races outside. Sam goes up the stairs and the closer he gets to the door that’s still hanging open, he can hear shouting. There’s Dean’s voice and Cas’ too. And then, nothing. Sam frowns in confusion and he peeks outside, wondering what happened.

 

The sight that greets him is unexpectedly G-rated. Cas and Dean are standing close to each other, like they always do. Dean is holding Cas’ hand and the other is stroking the angel’s cheek. Dean says something that Sam can’t hear and Cas’ eyes widen before he pushes a shy, tentative kiss to the hunter’s lips. Dean’s cheeks are flushed pink when they separate and he smiles, small yet pleased as he pulls Cas into a hug.  

 

Sam smiles and while things hadn’t gone exactly as he’d planned, he still can’t help thinking that he did a pretty good job as matchmaker. He makes a mental note to email Marie later to tell her she was right. He definitely ships Destiel.


End file.
